Twisted
by Eya Silvers
Summary: "Fleur aux pétales noires, répand ton pouvoir, rends-moi mon passé, qui m'a été enlevé..." Elle mélangeait tout. Des phrases sans queues ni têtes résonnaient dans son esprit choqué, se heurtaient à un mur d'incompréhension. Puis, sa magie s'éteignit.
1. Raiponce

_Salut ! Comment ça va ? Moi, c'est Eya Silvers. Alors, la vie est belle ? *arrête son show débile*_

_Bref, je commence la présentation. Déjà, cette histoire porte sur Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons _alias_ The Big Four, avec Raiponce (Rapunzel) Corona, Harold (Hiccup) Haddock, Merida DunBroch et Jack Frost. Version dark, voilà pourquoi cette fic est Rated M._

_Sont présents : gore, psycho, tragédie, suicide. Pas de mots grossiers, seulement des choses du genre de Stephen King. Oui, je m'inspire pas mal de cet écrivain que j'adule profondément, ainsi qu'un peu de Pierre Bottero (non, il n'y a pas de gore dans ses livres) pour certaines phrases. Les enfants ou personnes sensibles, NE LISEZ PAS. C'est très important. Ne venez pas reviewter en disant "je déteste, c'est trop horrible". Je vous snoberai totalement.  
_

_Il y aura quelques spoilers, mais des fins alternatives. Vous allez voir ;)_

_Special thanks to the-twisted-big-four ! And sorry to post it that late..._

**_Disclaimers_**_ :__ ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled et Brave ne sont pas à moi, mais à DreamWorks ou Disney et/ou Pixar. Certains moments appartiennent à the-twisted-big-four, mais l'écriture est à moi (non, sans blague -') L'image n'est pas non plus à moi, mais encore à the-twisted-big-four.  
_

_Encore une fois, ne lisez pas lorsque vous êtes démoralisés, par pitié !_

* * *

**Raiponce**

Ligotée. Enfermée. Capturée. Emprisonnée. Emmurée. Séquestrée.

Tous ces mots flottaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher de la blesser, sans la permettre de se libérer.

Se libérer. Se défaire de ces liens qui lui tordaient la bouche, de ces chaînes qui lui ensanglantaient les poignets, de cette tour qui l'empêchait de voler, de cette mère qui usait de ses cheveux, de cette vérité qui s'imposait à elle telle un fardeau.

Tenter. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Se débattre, hurler. Même avec une volonté de fer, personne ne pouvait y arriver.

Raiponce tira de nouveau sur ses chaînes de toutes ses forces. Ses articulations de poignets manquèrent de claquer, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Haletante derrière son bâillon, elle arrêta tout mouvement et ouvrit les yeux sur le monde autour d'elle.

Triste monde. Elle voyait les fresques sur les murs qu'elle avait peintes avec joyeuseté. Elle voyait le sol propre devant ses yeux au carrelage finement décoré. Elle voyait son lit aux draps soigneusement faits. Elle apercevait Gothel, cachée derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre, son poignard à la main. Elle voyait Pascal qui se terrait derrière l'armoire où, il y avait de cela des centaines d'années, une jeune femme nommée Raiponce qui avait un rêve avait enfermé un voleur de couronnes et de sacoches. Tout cela paraissait bien loin. Tout cela paraissait appartenir à une autre personne.

Une autre personne, oui. Une fille aux longs cheveux d'or qui était partie vers les lanternes s'élevant haut dans le ciel en compagnie d'Eugène Flytzherbert, un jeune homme apprenti dragueur. Ils étaient tombés amoureux. Ils s'étaient embrassés sous les lanternes brillantes. Mais la fille avait été enlevée par une sorcière et elle était à présent captive dans une tour si haute qu'elle semblait toucher le soleil. Puis, Eugène était arrivé. Il l'avait sauvée... tout allait pour le mieux.

« Oui » se dit Raiponce, écumante. « Oui, tout va se passer ainsi, comme dans mes rêves. Moi, j'ai un rêve... c'est de voir les lanternes qui dans le ciel s'élèvent... »

Elle chantonna doucement, yeux clos, pour s'immerger dans une féerie naïve.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta allongée au sol, ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, à mordre son bâillon puis ses lèvres au sang, les chaînes toujours plus froides frottant, irritant, coupant sa peau fragile. Peut-être seulement quelques minutes. Ou des heures. Elle ne le savait pas.

- Je brosse ma chevelure... dans cette prison où j'ai grandi...

Elle se focalisait sur ce qui lui restait. Ses chansons. Mais elles paraissaient dénuées de toute poésies, étouffées par le lien qui la faisait baver.

- Je me demande... et demande... et demande, et demande... où se cache la vraie vie... ?

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sanglot. Un sanglot perdu, désespéré, terrifié. Ce sanglot eut alors un écho. Un cri, plus précisément.

- Raiponce !

« Est-ce bien mon nom ? Où est-ce celui d'une autre personne, possédant la même vie que moi mais partageant des moments de bonheur avec Eugène ? » se demanda la fille sans bouger.

- Raiponce ! Descends ta chevelure !

« Pourquoi descendrais-je ma chevelure puisqu'elle est incapable de guérir mon coeur mourant ? Allez chercher une autre tour, je vous prie. Je ne suis pas la vraie Raiponce. »

La blonde ouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir la personne qui montait. Ce ne pouvait pas être Eugène. Non. Il était mort. Pendu. Pendu par sa faute... si elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos... si il n'était pas parti seul sur le bateau... rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Elle vit Gothel regarder le bas de la tour. Un sourire de mauvais augure naissait sur son visage. Raiponce frissonna. Non pas de froid, puisqu'on était en plein été, mais de peur. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle se retourna et se mit difficilement à genoux, bavant encore un peu sur son baîllon à cause de l'effort. Les chaînes frottèrent encore à ses poignets et elle gémit. Elle n'essaya pas de trouver une position plus confortable. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle se blessait. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Elle entendit alors des halètements et releva la tête. Un homme, grand, avait escaladé la tour grâce à la chevelure dorée de Raiponce et se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Raiponce ! fit-il une nouvelle fois en cherchant la fille des yeux. J'ai cru ne plus jamais te revoir...

Alors, elle hurla. Tenta de hurler. Le bâillon lui enserrait toujours la bouche, couvert de salive, et elle se débattit encore plus fort, les bras presque écartelés.

- EUGÈNE !

Mais seul un grognement étouffé sortit de sa gorge sèche.

Invisible dans la pénombre du rideau, Gothel eut un sourire ravi. L'homme était là. Enfin. Tous leurs ennuis étaient terminés. Leur secret sera emporté dans sa tombe.

- PARTEZ ! hurla encore Raiponce sans autre bruit qu'un gargouillis inintelligible.

L'homme amorça un pas vers elle, la peur sur son visage. L'inquiétude, surtout. Mais elle hurlait, le priait de fuir, sanglotait misérablement tandis que ses pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce ronde.

Gothel passa rapidement son poignard devant la gorge d'Eugène. Puis le laissa tomber au sol. Au début, l'homme ne comprit pas. Il continuait simplement de tituber vers Raiponce, ses yeux bruns toujours grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet.

La blonde hurla de nouveau lorsque le sang gicla sur son visage pâle. Un gargouillement horrible provint alors de la gorge ouverte d'Eugène qui se rendit soudainement compte de sa situation. Il plaqua ses mains contre sa trachée ouverte. Tomba à genoux.

- Raiponce... murmura-t-il.

Seul un hoquètement affreux et une nouvelle giclée d'hémoglobine s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres et il tomba à terre.

Raiponce le regarda. Elle avait arrêté de hurler. Arrêté de pleurnicher, de supplier ou de se débattre. Cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle ne faisait que regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait tomber à quelques mètres d'elle, des flots de sang sortir de son sourire sous le menton, couler au sol tels un ruisseau sombre. Le liquide chaud louvoya vers les cheveux de la blonde, les imprégnèrent comme une teinture rouge et parvint jusqu'à la robe rose et violette de la fille. Raiponce regarda tout ce sang qui s'écoulait sur elle. Elle sortit alors sa langue et lécha les commissures de ses lèvres. Le goût du fer s'installa dans son palais et elle se retint de vomir.

- Bien ! fit soudain Gothel en enjambant Eugène mourant. Il emportera notre secret dans sa tombe, ma jolie fleur.

Elle passa tranquillement à côté de Raiponce en sautant par-dessus les flaques de sang pour empêcher le liquide de tacher sa robe imacculée, et tira violemment les chaînes de la blonde. Raiponce resta encore quelques secondes le regard fixé sur le corps sans vie d'Eugène. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et tomba dans la flaque à ses pieds. Le sang recouvrit rapidement l'eau salée. Gothel tira encore sur les chaînes pour l'obliger à bouger, et Raiponce gémit. Elle revint alors à elle et une seconde larme coula sur sa joue rose. Puis, elle ferma les yeux.

Comme la femme aux cheveux noirs l'entraînait de plus en plus fort, l'impatience montant sur son visage légèrement ridé par l'âge, Raiponce tira de son côté, yeux toujours clos. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses rêves, non, elle voulait juste les faire perdurer. Les prolonger. Comme elle voulait prolonger la vie d'Eugène.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible. Il était puissant. Elle l'avait déjà vu supporter des blessures. Comme la fois où il avait utilisé les longs cheveux de Raiponce pour voler d'un côté à l'autre de la falaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre inopinément une planche en bois dans l'estomac. Comme lorsqu'il s'était coupé la main sur la roche en tentant de les libérer alors que l'eau montait rapidement. Ou encore, au début de leur aventure, elle avait falli lui casser le nez. Il est vrai que Eugène était fort. Il était son héros, il était invincible. Son prince charmant. À la fin de toutes les histoires que la fille avait lues, le prince charmant venait et sauvait la princesse. C'était si magique. Alors pourquoi baignait-il dans la mare de son propre sang ? Pourquoi sa gorge était hideusement ouverte par le poignard affuté de la sorcière qui avait enlevé la princesse alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé ? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas, tout sourire, et allait la délivrer de ses chaînes qui l'empoisonnaient ? Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Non. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. L'histoire ne se finissait pas comme ça. Elle allait le guérir, assurément. La princesse allait sauver le prince charmant. Oui. Elle devait changer tout cela, toute ce conte illogique et barbare.

"Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

Raiponce réouvrit les yeux et mordit le bâillon, secoua brutalement la tête pour tenter de le faire glisser, et y parvint. Le morceau de tissu tomba autour de son cou et elle planta ses pieds au sol en hurlant encore, sans aucune barrière pour empêcher que son cri de douleur s'envole au loin. Ses poignets craquèrent, elle ne le sentit pas, toute à sa souffrance et à sa rage impuissante. Ses bras manquèrent de se déboîter, elle s'en moquait cordialement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sauver Eugène. Sauver son amour.

- Calme-toi, Raiponce ! lui ordonna Gothel en tirant encore. Tu es à moi, à présent, nous allons rester ensemble ! Alors ARRÊTE DE BOUGER !

- NON ! hurla la fille en retour.

Son pied glissa dans le sang et elle tomba sur le côté, haletante, en sueur. Mais Gothel força encore sur les chaînes, Raiponce eut un cri et s'affala sur le dos, pour être traînée comme un vulgaire objet.

Alors, Pascal le caméléon surgit de sous l'armoire. Il avait vu la scène avec des yeux terrorisés, il avait vu Eugène mourir et Gothel attirer Raiponce. Alors, Pascal, si chétif, petit et inoffensif qu'il était, bondit sur Gothel et attrapa une boucle de ses cheveux entre ses dents plates. La femme brune eut un cri de surprise et lâcha les chaînes pour donner une violente claque au caméléon qui s'envola sous le coup. Il retomba plus loin avec un bruit mat, assommé.

Mais Gothel avait lâché les chaînes de Raiponce. La blonde se projeta en avant, tirant sur ses liens plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, une seule pensée traversant son cerveau : sauver Eugène. A tout prix.

Il y eut alors un craquement. La fille se sentit partir en avant et s'affala au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Avec un nouveau cri, elle se redressa en prenant appui au sol de ses deux mains, repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste de la tête. Elle appuya ses deux mains libres. Et se sentit tomber à plat ventre.

Tout d'abord surprise, elle regarda sa main droite. Un bouillonnement de fluide sanguin s'écoulait le long d'une fossette profonde de la tranche, et, curieusement, le majeur, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire paraissaient comme agités de tics nerveux, sans qu'elle ne puisse les forcer à arrêter leurs spasmes. Les deux autres doigts pendaient à sa main, inertes. Une petite protubérance, celle qui l'empêchait depuis si longtemps de se déchaîner, avait claqué sinistrement et traînait, toujours attachée à sa main par un morceau de peau à vif. La deuxième main était l'exact semblable de sa jumelle.

À force de tirer sur les liens, elle avait réussi à s'en délivrer. Au prix de ses os et de son sang.

Elle n'avait pas mal... pas pour le moment.

- RAIPONCE ! hurla à nouveau Gothel, derrière elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux verts clairs étaient animés d'une fureur sauvage, meurtrière, démentielle. Alors, ne faisait fi de ses mains en bouillie, elle se redressa d'un bond et attrapa solidement sa chevelure avec les trois doigts agités de tremblements qui marchaient encore.

- Restez où vous êtes.

Et elle la menaça d'une voix tranquille, si tranquille qu'elle en paraissait lointaine, étrangère. Alors qu'au fond, elle bouillait de rage difficilement contenue.

Gothel s'avança. D'un pas. Ses rides étaient on ne peut plus visibles et ses yeux d'un noir de jais brûlaient d'une flamme dangereuse. Raiponce l'avait prévenue.

Alors qu'une douleur sourde grimpait enfin le long de ses mains, des coudes aux épaules pour atteindre son cerveau, la fille lança sa chevelure tachée. Les cheveux ligotèrent Gothel à la taille, l'enserrant dans un étau étrangement puissant, puis la ramenèrent vers sa prétendue fille lorsque Raiponce attira vers elle sa chevelure.

Gothel, prise dans son élan, courut presque vers la blonde. Raiponce s'effaca alors devant la brune et, d'un geste vif, poussa la femme vers le balcon avec un autre craquement de ses os cassés.

Elle ne vit rien venir. Elle sut simplement que la fille qu'elle avait enfermée durant dix-huit longues années venait de se rebeller. De se rebeller au point de tuer la femme qui l'avait protégée durant tout ce temps des méchants bandits, des voleurs et des brigands. Voilà comment on remerciait les personnes qui se préoccupaient des autres. En les jetant du haut d'une tour.

Bien sûr, elle hurla lorsque le vent fouetta son visage ridé, lorsque la terre se rapprocha sous ses pieds, elle hurla quand sa propre cape s'enroula autour de son corps encore magnifique pour son âge, au point de l'enserrer comme un rat dans un gant d'acier, noire telle le baiser ultime de la mort qui l'attendait patiemment, elle et sa faux, du bas de la tour. Elle hurla tout au long de la descente. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle heurta la terre que son cri se tut, accompagné d'un écoeurant bruit de brisement et de l'air s'échappant violemment de poumons implosés.

La cape l'enserrait toujours.

.

Raiponce regardait la fenêtre, haletante, écoutant le hurlement se taire avec les gazouillis gais des oiseaux bleus, ses yeux lui dévorant le visage tellement ils paraissaient emplis de terreur. Une écharde de douleur lui parcourut de nouveau les mains, et elle les secoua. Elles pendirent, inertes à ses bras, inutiles. Raiponce les regarda un instant.

Ça faisait mal... Mais moins que son coeur éventré.

Alors, elle se souvint. Eugène.

- Non, non non... !

Elle tourna la tête vers le beau brun qui était allongé dans la mare de son propre sang. Elle courut vers lui, manqua de glisser sur le liquide, se rattrapa de justesse et finit agenouillée devant lui. Elle l'observa en silence.

Raiponce tendit alors une main ensanglantée vers le visage étrangement serein de ce qui aurait pu être son premier amour. Elle le toucha, le palpa, évita de regarder la plaie hideuse de sa pomme d'Adam, caressa ses sourcils, passa la main dans ses cheveux doux tout en ignorant la douleur de plus en plus vive. Elle voulait toucher tout le corps d'Eugène, s'assurer de sa santé, vivre de nouveaux instants avec ce bel homme.

Elle chercha une respiration quelconque : n'en trouva pas. Vérifia son pouls : qui ne battait pas.

Alors, elle avança son visage piqué de minuscules taches de rousseur et de sang, et frôla de ses lèvres humides celles, froides, du voleur de son coeur. Elle l'embrassa pour la première fois, mais ne découvrit sur sa langue que la saveur de la mort. Elle se retira donc, déçue. Rien n'avait plus de goût.

Même pas les rêves.

Peut-être les chants.

_Fleur aux pétales noires_

_Répand ton pouvoir_

_Rends-moi mon passé_

_Qui m'a été enlevé_

_Efface mes brûlures,_

_Mes cris et mes blessures_

_Rends-moi ce baiser_

_Qui m'a été enlevé_

_À tout jamais..._

Elle avait chanté d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots déchirants, sans même savoir qu'elle avait murmuré des paroles différentes de son Incantation de la Guérison. Elle avait simplement dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Mais ses cheveux brillèrent. La pièce rendue soudainement lumineuse, elle saisit une de ses mèches dans sa main gauche pour plaquer sa chevelure contre la gorge béante de Eugène. Ou plutôt, elle tenta. Ses deux doigts mous ne voulurent pas remuer, et ce fut comme si un poignard se plantait dans son corps maigre ; elle étouffa un hurlement de souffrance mais réessaya d'attraper la mèche blonde. Elle tendit ses deux mains, cette fois, et parvint à emprisonner quelques cheveux au creux de sa paume d'où s'échappait encore des filets de sang sombres. Elle ne savait pas combien de litres elle avait perdus, mais elle s'en fichait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Seul le sauvetage d'Eugène comptait.

_Fleur aux pétales noires_

_Répand ton pouvoir_

_Rends-moi mon passé_

_Qui m'a été enlevé_

La magie irrigua plus fort sa chevelure et s'immisca dans ses doigts, referma les plaies ouvertes, réattacha les protubérance arrachées à la chair et les mains de Raiponce redevinrent jeunes, lisses et roses. Elle aurait pu croire que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve si son sang trempait toujours le sol et sa robe. D'un geste vif, elle enroula ses cheveux autour de la gorge d'Eugène en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder la blessure affreuse.

- S'il vous plaît... implora-t-elle, faites que ça marche... par pitié... Fleur aux pétales noires, répand ta magie, rends-moi mon passé, et ce qu'il m'a prit... Je sens l'herbe... j'ai des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je...

Elle mélangeait tout. Des phrases sans queues ni têtes résonnaient dans son cerveau choqué, se heurtaient à un mur d'incompréhension.

(_que le voile enfin s'est brisé_)

Puis, sa magie s'éteignit.

- NON ! hurla la fille. Guéris les blessures ! Par pitié... éloigne la pluie... ce destin si pur... QUI M'A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ !

(_et les lumières brillent pour nous_)

L'homme restait inerte, la magie... s'éteignit. Comme on souffle la flamme d'une bougie. Raiponce chanta encore, hurla toujours pour que son pouvoir brille, mais il ne se raviva pas.

(_maintenant tout semble différent_)

Tout va revenir dans l'ordre. Il le fallait. Sinon, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais. Elle deviendrait folle, folle de la cruauté de Gothel, folle de la mort de son voleur de cœur, folle de cette stupide chevelure qui ne voulait pas guérir celui qu'elle aime, ou plutôt, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimera toujours, folle de ce destin si hideux qui lui barrait sans cesse le chemin, folle de cette vie infâme qui lui ravageait l'existence.

(_je veux croire en nous_)

Il n'y avait plus de nous, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et sa folie.

Folle à lier.

(_et dans la douceur du soir, je sens que le monde a changé..._)

Folle à lier.


	2. Harold

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, merci beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ! :D Ça m'a vraiment touchée._

_J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur à comprendre, il y a des changements de personnage et de lieu pas très évidents mais j'ai fait un peu cela pour que ce soit flou (certaines d'entre vous savent comment j'aime les mystères non résolus ! ;D). J'ai trouvé que c'était moins trash que le précédent, en tout cas, pour préserver vos petites âmes sensibles... niark._

_By the way, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre sera de taille. Et pardonnez moi encore pour les petites fautes qui traînent et traîneront toujours :S_

_PS : Corrigez-moi si vous en voyez une ! Ça me serait très utile.  
_

_PPS : Ah ! Et j'ai corrigé certaines des fautes les plus évidentes de l'ancien chapitre._

**_Disclaimers :_**_ L'idée originale appartient à the-twisted-big-four ainsi que l'image. Pas à moi._**_  
_**

* * *

**Harold**

Des éclairs brouillés. Des cris confus. Du feu brûlant. Encore d'autre hurlements.

Les griffes labouraient, lacéraient, tranchaient le sol autour du garçon. Le feu se propagea, embrasant l'arène et les vikings. Il hurla.

- HAROLD !

Une voix familière. Une voix féminine. Stridente. Affolée. Qui fut rapidement recouverte par les hurlements furieux des deux combattants titanesques.

La griffe le libéra.

Il roula immédiatement sur le côté et se releva pour chercher des yeux les adversaires.

Le noir était au sol, labourait de coups de patte et de gueule le long corps de l'enflammé au dessus de lui. Le Cauchemar poussa un énorme hurlement et bondit en arrière, permettant au Furie de se dégager. La bête bondit sur ses pieds et écarta ses ailes, protégea ce qu'il considérait comme son frère humain. Le Cauchemar tenta bien d'attraper sa proie, mais les mâchoires puissantes du Furie claquèrent à quelques centimètres de sa gueule et il souffla son haleine pestilentielle, courroucé. Le noir hurla encore, écarta ses ailes de peau pour paraître plus imposant, ses yeux verts emplis d'une fureur déterminée.

Le Cauchemar gémit. De peur.

Le garçon, celui protégé par le Furie, courut vers le dragon et tenta de le pousser.

- Allons-y, vieux, sortons d'ici... murmura-t-il à l'oreille dressée.

Le Furie n'obtempéra pas.

"**Protéger ma famille. Préserver la race. Sauver Harold.**

**Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort. Partez, humains.**

**Moi, je reste avec mon Frère.**"

- Pars, allez ! le pressa le jeune garçon.

Il vit alors son père, géant barbu et massif, saisir une énorme hache de guerre.

- STOÏCK ! hurla une voix féminine.

- Papa, non, il ne te fera rien du tout ! s'interposa Harold.

Les vikings hurlèrent pour se donner du courage et sautèrent dans l'arène, saisissant couteaux, lances et boucliers.

Le Furie esquiva les mains protectrice du garçon brun et sauta sur les hommes. Il en renversa un d'un coup de patte, laboura un visage, écrasa une femme, gifla d'un coup de queue un adolescent, blessa profondément. Peut-être tua.

- NON !

Stoïck arriva. Et avec lui les problèmes.

Le Furie bondit sur lui, le projeta à terre, envoya valser sa hache. Puis ouvrit grand la gueule. Un souffle venant de l'enfer, comme l'aspiration d'un tourbillon sortit des entrailles de la bête. Une foudroyante lueur électrique apparaissait lentement en sa gorge.

- Krokmou, NON !

Le dragon ferma la gueule. Et tourna la tête vers le petit humain brun qui venait de hurler. Il le regarda, ses yeux verts emplis d'intelligence. Un couteau lui arriva en plein dans l'oeil.

Pommeau en avant.

Les vikings se ruèrent sur l'animal, l'écrasant impitoyablement au sol, anéantissant ses espoirs et détruisant sa liberté. Stoïck se releva lentement, sonné.

- Non, lui faites pas de mal ! hurla encore Harold.

Une jeune fille blonde l'empêcha de secourir la Furie, et il se débattit, donna des coups de pieds et même de poings d'impuissance. Astrid tenait bon.

Il ne le sut pas, mais ce fut à ce moment que sa relation avec elle changea. À tout jamais.

"**On me battait à mains nues. On me traînait à terre, m'injuriait dans le dialecte incompréhensible des humains, on s'amusait.**

**Moi, le dernier Furie de mon espèce, allait mourir ici.**

**Mon Frère était sauf. C'était ce qui comptait. Je pouvais le voir malgré tous ces bras qui s'agitaient autour de moi et toutes ces armes qui me piquaient les écailles, je pouvais voir ses yeux, étrangement semblables aux miens, écarquillés de peur. Il était maintenu sur place par l'humaine qu'il aimait, la blonde aux poils du crâne attachés, celle qui voulait ma mort au tout début. Je me souviens l'avoir appréciée, lors de ce vol si tranquille avec mon Frère et elle sur mon dos. Ils avaient semblé si heureux, ensemble.**

**Elle protégeait mon Frère. Elle le gardait loin de la bêtise absolue des humains. J'en fus reconnaissant.**"

- Lâche-moi, Astrid...

Mais elle n'en faisait rien.

Un viking tendit alors une énorme hache à Stoïck. Il la considéra un instant.

Puis la saisit.

- Gardez-le immobilisé, ordonna-t-il en s'avançant.

Il pensait certainement que, si il tuait le dragon, son fils chétif comprendrait que ces bêtes étaient les ennemis de l'histoire. Il pensait avoir raison. Alors il fit un choix.

En espérant que ce serait le meilleur.

Lorsqu'il saisit la hache, les yeux d'Harold s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une peur brute s'emparait de son âme. L'adrénaline lui monta dans les veines et il hurla vers son père.

- PAPA FAIT PAS ÇA !

Stoïck ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

"**J'avais entendu le cri de mon Frère. Je compris rapidement ce qu'il se passait.**

**Les humains me mettaient à mort.**

**Puis, j'eus une pensée.**

**« Garde bien mon petit Frère, humaine. Et dis lui que je l'aime. »**"

Les vikings s'écartèrent du cou du Furie qui se débattit plus fort. Son abdomen fut transpercé par une lance et le dragon gémit. Il regarda celui qui allait le tuer.

Stoïck leva haut son arme, le regard empli de détermination et, étrangement, de soulagement.

Astrid regarda le dragon. Croisa ses yeux terrifiés. Crut percevoir un message.

**« Dis lui que je l'aime. »**

Elle ferma les paupières au moment où Harold hurlait. Elle ne le lâcha pas.

- Je le ferais, murmura-t-elle, yeux clos.

Le garçon, lui, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le corps de son ami dragon. Stoïck abaissa sa hache.

Tout se passa si vite...

Il y eut d'abord le son. Sifflant contre l'air, un léger « chting » lorsqu'il découpa la chair. Et alors, plus rien. Rien du tout. Il entendait des chuchotements, des sortes de voix imperceptibles, des sifflements stridents.

Quelqu'un avait coupé le son.

Il y eut ensuite l'odeur. Celle, âcre, métallique, du sang. Celle du soufre, mélange d'oeuf pourri et de poussière. L'odeur brûlée du feu et sa chaleur qui réchauffait le visage. Celle de la peur. Puis, il ne sentit plus rien. Il ne parvenait même plus à sentir le sol sous les bottes, il ne sentait plus le vent sur sa peau humide de transpiration mais si sèche à la fois.

Quelqu'un avait tranché les veines.

En dernier, ce fut la vision. Brouillée, brumeuse. Mais tellement présente. Certaines images se superposaient. Harold trouva cela très étrange. Il parvint presque à en rire.

Quelqu'un avait coupé le fil.

Un son revint. Un bruit de tambour, au ralenti. Les battements d'un coeur mourant, s'éteignant lentement dans le silence constant. Harold identifia rapidement ce son. Parce que l'image revenait.

Ce son était le battement d'une tête tranchée tombant à terre. L'odeur revint également. Celle de la mort. L'image était imprégnée sur sa rétine. Des gouttelettes rouges s'échappant en gros bouillons du cou de la Furie et le corps tressautait comiquement au sol, encore maintenu par quelques hommes hardis.

**« Dis lui que je l'aime. »**

Astrid ouvrit les paupières.

Elle fut la seule à hurler.

* * *

Harold se retrouva projeté dans la pièce, manqua de s'écroula sur le plancher de bois.

- J'aurais u mder !

Il se retourna vivement. Sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il la sentait comme palpiter sur ses épaules.

- 'aurais u vles gne !

Son ouïe lui revenait par bribes, les mots étaient tranchés. Mais il voyait parfaitement son père faisant les cent pas devant lui.

- Je nppas y coi ! ON NAVA U NTENTE !

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! hurla Harold.

Il était vide, déboussolé, abattu, hors de son corps. Faiblement, il passa une main autour de son cou comme pour vérifier si ce n'était pas le sien qui avait été tranché.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça... !

Il sanglotait, à présent. Pitoyable.

- QUOI ?! Tpparl encre dce DRAON ?! tonna Stoïck en brandissant son poing vers son fils.

- KROKMOU !

Harold marqua une pause, les yeux exorbités.

- Il s'appelle Krokmou... Il a sauvé ma vie avant que TU l'ais mis en danger. Il était mon meilleur ami...

Le garçon ferma les paupières. Essaya d'effacer la réalité. N'y arriva pas.

- Et tu l'as tué, finit-il.

Le son revint entièrement et il put entendre la voix de son père rugir à nouveau.

- Je l'ai tué POUR TON BIEN !

- DEPUIS QUAND FAIRE LE BIEN À QUELQU'UN VEUT DIRE TUER CE QU'IL AIME !

Stoïck écarquilla les yeux. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Alors son fils se dressa, ses yeux verts ressemblant tellement à ceux du Furie.

- Tu as tué Krokmou, fit-il si bas que sa voix semblait un murmure rauque. Tu l'as tué. Tout est de ta faute !

- C'est de ta faute si...

- T'ES PAS MON PÈRE !

La sentence se planta directement dans le coeur de Stoïck, le faisant vaciller.

- T'es pas mon père, répéta Harold. T'es qu'un tyran qui s'amuse à faire du mal aux autres.

- Harold...

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es mon père. Mais t'es un tyran. Tel père tel fils, hein, Papa ?

- Harold, je...

- TAIS-TOI !

Ce cri résonna encore plus fort que les précédents, faisant presque vaciller la maison de bois. Il se propagea dans le village entier, faisant frissonner les vikings.

.

Astrid leva la tête de son oreiller rembourré de laine de mouton. Ses larmes maculaient le tissu brun, et coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

- Harold... !

D'un bond, elle se leva de son lit et sortit dehors sans même prêter attention à ses parents statufiés.

**« Dis lui que je l'aime. »** lui avait fait entendre Krokmou. Elle devait le dire à Harold.

Astrid savait que son ami était sensible derrière son ironie. Elle savait également qu'il était très maladroit. Qu'il faisait énormément de bêtises.

Elle devait le lui dire avant qu'il ne fasse une folie.

.

Dans sa cage, le Cauchemar Monstrueux s'agita brusquement, ses oreilles dressées. Derrière la lourde porte, Gueulfor s'immobilisa.

Quelqu'un venait de hurler.

- Les discussions entre Harold et Stoïck ont toujours été difficiles, mais là, ça devient fort ! commenta-t-il à voix basse en tripotant de sa langue sa dent de pierre.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte derrière lui explosa.

.

La maison des parents d'Astrid était à une centaine de mètres de celle, imposante, du chef du village. Alors elle courait. Elle courait avec un but bien précis en tête : expliquer à Harold ce que Krokmou avait toujours voulu lui dire. Stopper cette incompréhension qui régnait entre le père et le fils. Guérir la plaie profonde de la mort du Furie. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Jamais vraiment.

Elle y eut soudain une explosion, lointaine, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir. S'arrêter lors d'un bruit suspect dans le village était synonyme de mort certaine, les dragons attaquant n'importe quand. Elle ne leva pas plus les yeux au ciel, le regard rivé sur la lourde porte entrebâillée.

Astrid monta quatre à quatre les marches du perron et s'engouffra dans la pièce centrale. Des rafales de vent inexpliquées la firent plonger dans la bâtisse avec un cri de surprise.

Harold et Stoïck se retournèrent, l'un les poings serrés, les deux, blafards.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors brusquement, avec suffisamment de force pour les repousser tous trois au fond de la salle. Harold s'envola dans un coin et retomba au sol. Stoïck, plus lourd, frémit simplement et leva les yeux vers le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui venait d'entrer. Astrid avait été elle-aussi soufflée, mais juste derrière le chef du village avec un cri de stupeur.

Le dragon rouge avait les pupilles fendues en deux comme celles d'un serpent. Ses ailes étaient repliées sur lui-même en accordéon, ses griffes, luisantes. Il darda son regard jaune sur sa première proie.

Stoïck.

Le dragon prit une longue inspiration et souffla son feu sur son nouveau jeu. L'homme l'évita d'un bond, imité presque automatiquement par Astrid. Qui rata plus ou moins son esquive et se retrouva seule devant le Cauchemar.

Ils se regardèrent.

Astrid contemplait les immenses iris jaunes et fendus de noir du dragon, s'engouffrait dans le tunnel obscur de la pupille qui rétrécissait, rétrécissait jusqu'à la serrer, l'étouffer, l'écraser comme une pauvre souris entre les crocs pointus d'un gros chat.

Il était le chasseur. Elle était la proie. Sans défense.

Il frappa.

La griffe étincela et s'abattit violemment sur la jeune adolescente blonde qui, privée d'arme et de cache, ne bougea pas. Elle s'abattit sur elle. Lui transperça la jambe.

Harold, tapi dans l'ombre, ne faisait rien.

Stoïck accourut alors et décocha un coup de talon dans la griffe qui se décolla du muscle de la jeune fille. Astrid hoqueta.

Les pupilles du monstre rétrécirent encore si cela pouvait être possible, et il jeta de son feu sur l'homme qui le gênait. La rafale de flammes engloutit Stoïck et il disparut derrière la fumée opaque.

Harold ne faisait toujours rien.

Astrid ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une patte puissante se leva au-dessus d'elle. La seconde d'après, elle volait. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre un des piliers qui retenaient le plafond de la bâtisse et tomba de cinq mètres.

Elle n'avait pas réouvert les yeux.

Harold bougea.

Il avait regardé sans vraiment comprendre l'attaque du Cauchemar. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient sans cesse, il voyait de travers et parvenait difficilement à garder son équilibre. Ce fut en trébuchant qu'il s'avança devant le dragon immobile. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son père à terre, la peau couverte de cloques et de brûlures graves.

"Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite." pensa Harold sans remord.

Main tendue, il marcha vers le Cauchemar Monstrueux. La bête ne bougeait pas.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, murmura le garçon.

Sa paume rencontra doucement le long et large museau du dragon rouge. Il ferma les yeux.

Sans qu'il ne le sache véritablement pourquoi, il sentait comme une impression de bien-être s'emparer de son corps. Une douce plénitude. Il touchait quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui saurait l'aider et même le protéger.

Il y avait un manque. Un vide, toujours présent. Celui de la mort de son premier ami. Krokmou.

- Harold...

Il se retourna, aux aguets, tandis que le Cauchemar grognait sinistrement. Une petite forme blonde, allongée devant un pilier, l'appelait.

- Je reviens, fit Harold au dragon.

Il s'approcha à pas lents d'Astrid. Une large plaie barrait son front, dégoulinante de sang, et sa jambe était en très mauvais état. Elle avait porté les mains à son ventre comme pour retenir ses entrailles. Aucune blessure ne s'ouvrait à son nombril, mais cela devait sans doute être une hémorragie interne.

Un instant, il eut pitié.

- Harold... répéta la jeune fille alors qu'une écume sanglante tachait ses lèvres roses.

- Astrid, répondit-il en se baissant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

Elle tenta péniblement de lever une main mais dut retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Krokmou...

- Il est mort.

Sa voix était coupante. La blessa.

- Il est mort et personne ne pourra le faire revivre, Astrid.

- 'e sais... Mais... il m-m'a dit...

- Il est MORT !

Apeurée par son ton, elle hoqueta et se ratatina sur elle-même. Harold la regarda avec une surprise mêlée d'une étrange satisfaction. Personne n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Ce sentiment lui était nouveau. Nouveau mais bénéfique. Il sourit.

Une larme douce coula sur la joue maintenant pâle de la jeune fille et elle ne tenta pas de la cacher. Sa main était trop lourde. Et la douleur cuisante dans le ventre n'enlevait rien.

- I-il voulait t-te dire... murmura-t-elle faiblement, qu-que... Oh, Harold...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire ?

Une seconde larme glissa au coin des paupières d'Astrid et elle continua d'observer les yeux vert sombre de son (_jamais_) ami.

- Il t-t'aime.

Harold resta figé. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses yeux. Puis, un sourire éclaira son visage, pur, franc. Et Astrid se prit à espérer que le Harold qu'elle connaissait était revenu.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. Dis lui que moi aussi...

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle dire à Krokmou que son ami l'aimait alors qu'il était mort... ?

- Tout est fini, Astrid, continua Harold. Tout est terminé. Vous avez tué Krokmou. Mon village, mes connaissances, et toi. Vous l'avez tous tués. Surtout Papa. Tout est de votre faute. Pas la mienne.

- J-je...

- Vous n'avez ce que vous méritez. Alors, si tu vois Krokmou au Valhalla, dis-lui que je l'aime. Et laisse-le en paix.

Il se releva doucement et tourna le dos à ce qui aurait pu être sa petite amie. Astrid le regarda, sa vision brouillée par les larmes et la douleur, et tendit une main blanche vers la silhouette s'éloignant.

La main se superposa au garçon, donna l'illusion de toucher le dos fin, effleurant les cheveux doux, et elle tenta de refermer le poing ; peine perdue. C'était comme essayer d'attraper l'air entre ses doigts, quelque vapeur s'élevant vers le ciel, c'était impossible. Mais elle le fit, elle le fit, espérant, se promettant qu'il allait revenir et la sauver, se retourner vers elle et lui souffler une quelconque phrase, une aide inespérée, un simple "merci" ou seulement lui offrir sa main...

Mais elle l'entendit. Elle entendit cette déclaration mesquine, ce sentiment inexpressif. Dans un coin de son esprit, ces mots résonnèrent, palpitèrent, faiblirent et s'éteignirent.

- Moi aussi je t'aime... murmura-t-elle au vent.

Puis elle laissa retomber sa main.

Il était déjà parti depuis longtemps. Il avait chevauché le Cauchemar et était parti sans même jeter un regard à Astrid, ni à son propre père qui gémissait faiblement. Il était parti.

Parti. Définitivement.

Non, ne pas y penser. Il reviendrait. Harold revenait toujours. Il était fort, il était grand, il était son héros.

(_moi aussi je t'dis lui que je l'aime_)

Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit chargés de détermination.

- Cette fois... cette 'ois... vieux, j'vais vous avoir...

Tremblante, elle s'appuya contre le pilier sur lequel elle était adossée et poussa sur ses jambes. Celle qui était blessée lui arracha un grognement de douleur mais elle continua, refusant obstinément de regarder la plaie. Ses pieds refusèrent de bouger et elle cracha de dégoût. Du sang. Ses orteils remuèrent enfin et elle réussit à se mettre à genoux. Pour hurler encore.

La plaie s'était comme élargie, elle la regarda un instant, la jambe agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu mettre sans difficulté un doigt dans la blessure. Peut-être deux.

Son ventre lui paraissait enflé, sa colonne vertébrale venait de craquer et un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa joue, partant de son front. Astrid était habituée aux blessures. Mais en voir - des milliers - sur elle-même lui était nouveau. Elle refusa de regarder le bas de son corps et releva un genou. Et réussit à se mettre debout. Épuisée par tant d'efforts, elle cracha de nouveau, et s'essuya le coin de la bouche. Elle regarda sa main.

Le rouge contrastait étonnamment contre le blanc trop pâle de sa peau. C'était le même rouge que le sang de Krokmou.

Un jour, elle s'était demandé de quelle couleur était l'hémoglobine des dragons. Elle n'avait jamais pu réellement vérifier. Mais maintenant, elle savait. Que ces bêtes féroces possédaient le même rouge que les humains. Qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents...

(_si tu vois Krokmou au Valhalla, dis-lui que moi aussi_)

Elle fixa la porte arrachée de ses gonds. Il n'y avait personne à son entrée. Ni Harold, ni le Cauchemar.

- J'vais vous attraper...

Une main tendue devant elle, l'autre, tachée, maintenue contre son ventre, elle avança lentement, sûre d'elle mais boitante. Un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres car elle savait qu'il était juste au coin de la bâtisse, à l'attendre patiemment avec Krokmou, elle savait qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

- Petit papillon... délira-t-elle.

Elle passa à côté d'un Stoïck inanimé, le regard vide. Son sourire se transforma en rictus et elle se plia soudain en deux, grognant encore. Elle manqua de trébucher et de tomber - elle tomba.

(_Laisse-le en paix_)

Astrid laissait des traces de sang sur le sol en bois. Elle se releva difficilement, leva la jambe, celle qui n'était pas blessée, prit appui au sol et réussit à se tenir plus ou moins droite, oscillante, faible, mais droite.

(_Tout est terminé_)

"Mais je t'aime" s'étonna-t-elle.

Chaque pas était une souffrance. Chaque enjambée irradiait.

Mais elle y parvint. Oh, oui, elle y parvint.

- Je vous ai attrapés... !

Vacillant sous le vent froid, elle écarta les bras, sembla tournoyer à la recherche de Krokmou et de Harold. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il devaient se cacher quelque part.

(_Il est mort_)

Astrid hoqueta. Elle tomba violemment à genoux et expulsa son déjeuner. Vomit ses entrailles. Et se laissa tomber dans le noir.

La lumière du bout du tunnel tremblota. Elle gémit et se fracassa la tête sur les marches de l'escalier. À tâtons, elle tenta de saisir quelque chose sur lequel s'appuyer. La main d'Harold. La patte de Krokmou. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Rien.

Elle resta alors immobile sur les escaliers, allongée tête vers le bas, une douleur sourde palpitant dans chaque fibre de son corps meurtri.

Il n'y avait plus rien.


	3. Merida

_Salut, les amatrices des Twisted ! :D Je suis hyper contente que cette histoire vous plaise... franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je me surprends moi-même dans mon écriture !_

_Voici Merida. Merida sans accent sur le "e", en effet, j'avais envie de changer... Puis je trouve que c'est plus joli, voilà ! ^^ ... bon, OK, son histoire est loin d'être belle.  
_

_Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses dans ce chapitre, pas d'inquiétude. C'est tout à fait normal... mais ce sera aussi fait pour que vous réfléchissiez :)_

_PS : Pour celles qui suivent mon autre fiction, sachez que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et suis en train de l'écrire :)_

**_Disclaimer _**_: the-twisted-big-four a inventé ce concept. La trame première de ces histoires ne sont pas non plus à moi, seul l'écriture et quelques déroulements m'appartiennent. Les persos ne sont pas à moi, l'image de profil non plus... bllbblll longue liste XD_

_Bonne lecture ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... surtout pour le pire._

* * *

**Merida**

Du fil et une aiguille.

Il fallait recoudre la plaie. La cicatriser, la guérir, réparer les liens déchirés.

Du fil et une aiguille.

Angus courait, filait à travers les arbres au feuillage dense et sautait par dessus les aspérités du chemin.

Tisser, coudre, attacher, réunir, du fil et une aiguille. Toujours.

Et encore.

Du fil et une aiguille.

Hamish glissa, son petit corps d'ourson griffant la robe d'Angus qui hennit de douleur. D'un geste brusque, Merida glissa l'aiguille entre ses dents et attrapa son petit frère pour le remettre sur le dos du cheval. Il enserra la taille de sa soeur entre ses pattes poilues, couina de reconnaissance, et elle reprit son aiguille pour continuer. Inlassablement.

Du fil et une aiguille.

Il fallait coudre la vie de maman. La faire perdurer. La rendre belle, lumineuse, éclairer son destin. Pour cela, il lui devait du fil et une aiguille.

Et un trop-plein d'ardeur et de courage.

La robe d'Angus était maculée de sueur, sa bouche débordait d'écume, et Merida sentait la puissance des muscles du cheval faiblir sous ses cuisses ; pourtant, jamais elle ne lui demanda de ralentir. Au contraire.

- Plus vite, Angus ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Courir. Coudre. Deux mots maîtres. Deux mots importants qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier. Ne jamais s'arrêter, ne jamais faiblir, continuer sans fléchir, ignorer la fatigue et l'ardeur de la tâche. Même si ses mains étaient piquées de coups d'aiguille, même si Angus s'écroulait soudainement pour reprendre son souffle, Merida continuerait.

Les hurlements se rapprochaient. Bientôt, le feu des torches rougeoieraient entre les arbres et elle pourrait distinguer maman, écartelée par des cordes, maintenue dans la boue par les hommes du royaume, levant ses yeux bruns vers celui qui brandissait l'épée vers son cœur.

Non. Ne pas y penser.

"Votre destin peut changer. Avec générosité, retissez les liens déchirés par fierté."

Avec du fil et une aiguille.

.

Il fallait venger Élinor. Pour cela, tuer l'ours. Ou plutôt, l'ourse.

Fergus ne comprenait qu'à moité ce qu'il se passait. Il était poussé par un instinct sauvage, meurtrier : la vengeance à l'état pur. Tuer l'ourse qui avait tué sa femme. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Tremblant de rage, il sauta de son cheval, épée au poing.

À quelques mètres devant lui, l'ourse se débattait, ses yeux bruns roulant dans leurs orbites, affolée. Les liens tenaient bon. Alors, elle darda son regard si intelligent vers l'homme qui approchait.

L'homme.

Le roi.

Son mari.

Fergus leva son épée. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés dans ceux, étrangement semblables à ceux de la défunte reine, de l'ourse. Les iris bruns de l'animal semblaient remplis de larmes et de peur. Il semblait le supplier de ne pas l'achever.

Le roi n'avait aucune pitié.

Il abaissa violemment son arme.

Un sifflement strident. Un bruit de métal.

La flèche envoya paître l'épée plus loin, elle se ficha dans l'herbe.

Merida n'attendit pas qu'Angus ait fini sa course haletante, et sauta du cheval. Arc bandé, nouvelle flèche parée.

- Reculez ! ordonna-t-elle à son père. C'est ma MÈRE !

Fergus la considéra avec stupéfaction.

- Mais enfin, tu as perdu la tête, jeune fille !

Merida se jucha entre lui et l'ourse qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle jeta un regard foudroyant à son père, banda l'arc encore plus et tourna la tête.

- Vous allez bien, maman ? Êtes-vous blessée ?

L'ourse grogna faiblement en guise de réponse, et Merida, légèrement soulagée, lui sourit tendrement.

Son dernier sourire.

Son père, mû par une rage non contenue, brandit son poing vers sa fille. Merida hoqueta et fut propulsée vers lord McIntosh. Il la saisit brutalement et l'emprisonna avec sa lance robuste. Elle hurla de colère et se débattit comme une lionne, grognant, rugissant, tapant des pieds et de la tête le lord. Mais il resta ferme. Insensible.

Fergus posa la main sur son épée à terre et brandit de nouveau la lame pour l'abaisser une seconde fois.

Merida hurla, plus de rage que de peur, et parvint grâce à ses entraînements d'elle et son père d'il y a cent ans, à violemment propulser lord McIntosh de ses pieds, se meurtrissant le ventre avec la lance par la même occasion. Elle ne réfléchit pas.

(_L'action n'est qu'un geste. Un seul mouvement, une seule respiration, en un temps. Un seul coup, fatal. Souviens-t'en, jeune fille !)_

Les paroles de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle avait bien retenu sa leçon.

Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

D'un saut, elle se déplaça devant la lame tranchante. Elle pouvait entendre l'épée siffler au contact de l'air, d'une note juste, pure, mais barbare.

Merida leva le bras gauche. Ferma les yeux. Laissa sa respiration ralentir. Le temps s'était arrêté.

(_Un seul mouvement, une seule respiration, en un temps._)

Tellement vrai.

La lame se ficha en un bruit sourd dans l'os de son avant-bras, accompagné d'une giclée chaude. Merida ne cria pas. Elle ne produisit aucun son. Elle gardait les lèvres fermées, si serrées qu'elles étaient blanches, ses dents grinçaient sous la pression qu'elle exerçait à sa mâchoire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche pour enfin gémir faiblement que son palais détecta un goût de fer. La jeune fille tomba à genoux au sol, la lame se détacha de sa chair alors que son père, horrifié, la retirait violemment, et elle cracha. Puis murmura.

- Maman...

Le goût était horrible. Elle aurait voulu vomir tripes et boyaux, mais n'osait pas. Elle sentait sa bouche se remplir du liquide infecte, tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur la provenance du sang.

La langue. Elle s'était mordu la langue. Et vu ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que le bout de chair rencontrait le palais ou une dent, elle s'en était arraché un joli morceau.

Elle cracha. Encore une fois.

- Oh, Merida, je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie...

"Papa", pensa-t-elle. Des bras solides, protecteurs, l'enveloppèrent, communiquant leur chaleur au jeune corps soudainement pris de tremblements.

- Maman, répéta-t-elle. Maman... maman. C'est rien, c'est qu'une é-égratinure... maman.

(_Tu dois toujours montrer à l'adversaire que tu es la plus forte. Mais tu es une femme, tu es jeune, tu es une princesse. Alors rappelle-toi de ceci : quoi que tu fasse, tu seras obéie. Et grâce à quoi ? À tes cheveux, jeune fille, à tes cheveux. S'ils sont aussi ébouriffés, cela doit avoir un sens !_)

L'ourse se mit à grogner. Un son rauque, bestial.

Merida ouvrit les yeux.

La bête poussa un hurlement de rage absolue et se redressa soudain sur toute sa hauteur, envoyant à terre les innombrables hommes qui la maintenaient auparavant grâce à de solides cordes.

Apparemment pas aussi solides qu'elles paraissaient l'être.

Les liens claquèrent violemment et se brisèrent : l'ourse se libéra. D'un geste de la patte, elle gifla des hommes ; d'un autre mouvement, elle en faucha.

Fergus enserra Merida dans ses bras, infiniment paternel.

- Maman... hoqueta encore la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tout va bien se passer, ma chérie, lui murmura le roi à l'oreille.

Doucement, calmement, il la reposa plus loin, en sécurité. Puis, se dressa face à l'ourse.

- MAMAN ! hurla Merida. PAPA !

- Approche, si tu l'oses ! s'écria Fergus, arme au poing.

L'animal grogna et se dressa sur ses deux pattes arrières. Puis se jeta sur lui.

Merida vit alors que les yeux de l'ourse étaient entièrement noirs. Elle gémit de douleur.

(_Tes cheveux sont précieux, ma princesse. Qu'importe que ta mère veuille les dompter ! Ils seront à jamais glorieux. Car jamais tu ne refuseras le combat. Tu te jetteras tête baissée pour l'honneur de ta patrie, au prix même de ta vie. Allez, essaie encore ce coup vicieux que je t'ai appris hier !_)

Mais elle n'était qu'un bébé. Un nouveau-né, qui ne savait même pas marcher ni manger seul. Il fallait la guider.

Alors, Merida se roula en boule. Ferma les yeux. Oublia les hurlements et la peur qui régnait autour d'elle et s'abandonna aux merveilles du silence. Elle se réfugia dans son monde intérieur, écarta tous ses problèmes, franchit l'ultime frontière.

Maman lui caressait les cheveux. Elle lui souriait tendrement, puis la serrait entre ses bras dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice. Elle se sentait en sécurité contre ce ventre confortable. Elle se lovait encore, position foetus, dormait.

(_Parle-moi de la princesse... !_)

Elle voulait tout oublier, s'effacer de ce monde, loin de l'enfer qui l'attendait si elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle serait avec maman. Avec papa. Avec ses trois gredins de petits frères qui se disputaient sans cesse, à cause d'un gâteau au miel. Les lords seraient partis, les ennuis aussi.

Elle serait au paradis.

(_Oooh_, _Merida est la meilleure archère du pays ! Et elle se débrouille très bien à l'épée également...!_)

Un grognement sourd la fit émerger de sa rêverie éteinte. D'un bond, elle se retrouva sur ses pieds, la main droite plaquée contre son bras gauche en sang, pour se retrouver nez à museau avec l'ourse. Elle écarquilla ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes passées. Ses jambes faiblirent et furent prises de tremblements ; elle tomba à genoux. Ne se releva pas.

- Maman ? murmura-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

L'ourse lui renifla les cheveux, presque avec douceur. Merida sentit un liquide collant couler sur sa joue et elle porta une main à son visage. La gueule de l'ourse était remplie de sang, elle venait de baver sur Merida.

La jeune fille regarda tout d'abord sa main avec stupéfaction, indécise, se demandant pourquoi l'ourse avait du sang dans la gueule. Avait-elle été blessée ?

Un regard aux alentours firent vaciller ses certitudes.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré sa transe, peut-être seulement quelques secondes, ou même dix minutes. Tout ce qu'elle savait n'était rien. À part le fait qu'elle voyait des dizaine de corps autour des grands piliers de pierre. Des corps humains. Certains remuaient faiblement, d'autres tentaient de se redresser en gémissant – inutilement – et encore d'autres ne bougeaient pas. Peut-être même ne respiraient-ils pas.

Papa n'était pas là.

Merida sentit une boule se serrer dans sa gorge, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Puis ses yeux revinrent vers ceux, maintenant bestiaux, de l'ourse.

- Maman... répéta-t-elle, sa voix ne formant plus qu'un soupir. Punissez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je... tout est de ma faute. Vous le savez, alors... punissez-moi. J'ai été une méchante fille... Une très méchante fille...

Elle tendit une main pâle, la posa sur le museau de la bête qui la lui lécha avec application. Ses doigts s'infiltrèrent entre les poils drus et l'ourse répondit à cette caresse en grognant sourdement. Ce bruit dangereux était aux oreilles de la jeune fille un murmure tendre. Son regard noir était fiché dans celui, bleu ciel d'été, de Merida. Les yeux sombres ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion humaine. Seulement une sorte d'indifférence, une apathie morne.

Merida fixa durant quelques secondes ce regard terne, et laissa échapper un sanglot. Sa main froide s'enfonça encore dans le poil et elle s'accrocha désespérément au cou de l'animal.

- Tout est ma faute... c'est moi qui vous ai fait ça, c'est pas vous, c'est moi... je suis tellement désolée, maman. Je... vous étiez là. Tout le temps. C'était vous qui était là, pas moi. Je ne vous ai jamais aimée comme vous m'avez aimée, j'aurais dû... maman... revenez... !

Ses pleurs se nichaient sur la fourrure de l'ourse. Inutilement. La bête continuait de lui renifler les cheveux, toujours aussi vide, son regard blasé fixant sans intelligence la brume autour des piliers de pierre.

- Mais je vous aime... je vous le dis, maintenant. Je vous aime ! Je t'aime ! Je veux simplement ma maman...

Merida se blottit encore contre la bête. Elle sentit alors une présence chaude à ses côtés et ouvrit des yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Trois jeunes oursons se tenaient autour d'elle, leurs petits yeux bruns l'observant avec étonnement. Ils semblaient patauds et maladroits, et grognaient interrogativement. L'ourse en prit un dans sa gueule, beaucoup plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Merida, et la jeune fille la sentit bouger.

- Maman... ?

Élinor – l'animal – se redressa et sembla s'ébrouer. Le petit ourson s'agitait dans sa gueule et, d'un geste, elle lui imposa l'immobilité. Les deux autres regardèrent encore une seconde Merida. L'un deux s'approcha lentement d'elle, alla même jusqu'à poser une patte sur sa robe mais...

L'ourse grogna férocement à son égard et l'ourson sembla sursauter. Il lança à la jeune fille hagarde un regard éteint. Une petite flammèche bleue brûlait encore dans sa pupille noire.

Puis plus rien.

Le néant absolu.

- Harris... !

L'ourson se décala et lui tourna le dos et, pour la première fois, se mit sur quatre pattes. D'un bond, il fut à la hauteur de la tête de sa mère. Elle s'éloigna alors, ses grandes pattes laissant dans la terre meuble des traces boueuses, celles des oursons, plus petites, suivant ses pas.

- Hamish, Hubert ? Revenez...

Merida resta sur place. Elle entendait encore les lourds pas de l'ourse s'éteindre dans la brume. Le soleil se levait. Bientôt, les premiers rayons du soleil illumineraient la tapisserie.

La tapisserie.

Merida bondit sur ses pieds, et courut précipitamment jusqu'à Angus qui l'attendait en piaffant plus loin, apeuré. Elle dégagea de son dos la lourde tapisserie et s'élança sur les traces de la bête, contournant, ignorant les corps blessés des hommes et la douleur maintenant vive et aigüe qui lui déchirait le bras.

- Maman, ATTENDEZ !

Elle s'enfonça dans la brume, au coeur de la forêt dense. La tapisserie était lourde dans ses bras, mais elle courait, et en courant, se perdait. Elle ne vit pas la racine du pin qui émergeait d'entre l'herbe. Elle ne vit pas le brouillard s'épaissir au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait, elle ne pouvait pas voir à plus de cinq mètres d'elle.

À l'aveuglette, elle trébucha contre la racine. Tendit le mauvais bras pour se protéger. S'affala au sol. Hurla.

Poupée de chiffon. Simple jouet brisé. Peluche au coeur arraché.

Le soleil se levait autour d'elle. Bientôt, les rayons se poseraient doucement sur son corps effondré, sècherait ses larmes, réchaufferait son âme.

Merida ne se relevait pas.

Elle se fondait dans l'herbe, sa robe bleue aux reflets verts s'élevait vaporeusement au gré de la brise matinale, elle était couverte de rosée fraîche et ses cheveux ô combien enflammés semblaient lave. De minuscules perles d'eau coulaient le long de tout son corps, frôlant les formes de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner.

Non, elle ne frissonnait pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, un son déchirant montait de sa gorge et ses yeux laissaient échapper des torrents d'eau salée. Jamais cette mer ne s'étancha.

Elle pleurait, seule, loin de tout mais si proche pourtant. La tapisserie était effondrée à côté d'elle. Les liens qu'elle avait tissés pour recoudre la plaie entre la mère et sa fille étaient si visibles. Il semblait que seul un frôlement pouvait de nouveau les déchirer.

Mais ils étaient déjà déchirés.

Dans le coeur de Merida pulsait un nouveau rythme. Plus rapide. Plus essoufflé. Le sang y était plus rouge, les battements plus affolés. Les pensées aussi avaient changées. Elles étaient à présent incohérentes, pessimistes et ravageuses.

Une mélodie. La chanson de ce coeur vif. Un simple écho au passé, lointain.

Immédiatement oublié.

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth  
Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan  
Ar righinn oig, fas as faic  
Do thir, dileas fhein  
A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn  
Gu uair ar cliu s ar gloire  
Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og  
Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_

Et le soleil finit son parcours sur sa longue chevelure rousse, embrasant ses sens. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque le feu ardent brûla son crâne et elle plaqua ses mains humides et tremblantes sur ses boucles, tenta de se protéger de la lumière rouge.

Les flammes l'incendiaient et elle ne pouvait rien faire. À part attendre que tout cesse. Que maman revienne avec Hubert, Hamish et Harris. Que la lumière décroisse et que la nuit l'embrasse.

Souffrances.

Radiations.

Cendres.

(_Merida, il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Cesse donc de gigoter !_)

Elle se leva alors, et ses yeux aveugles tentaient désespérément de se protéger de cette infâme lueur. Fuir. Tant qu'il était encore temps.

Elle se transforma en ombre fugace, un sourire dur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle échappait au soleil sournois pour se cacher, furtive, derrière un grand pin qui laissait déjà tomber des feuilles orangées. Bras sanglant plaqué contre sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux.

Puis les rouvrit.

C'était si étonnant. Tellement bizarre mais chose incroyable. En même temps, logique.

La fille a les yeux de sa mère.


	4. Tempête impétueuse

_Coucou tout le monde ! :D I'm back, heeell yeaaahh !_

_Rrhhmm, je disais que oui, je suis de retour avec un chapitre... plutôt sympathique ma foy. Disons que vous avez quelques mystères à résoudre, que vous tenteriez de résolver dans votre review lorsque vous aurez terminé votre lecture (PS : Il s'agit de Jack)._

_À la grande surprise et/ou déception de quelques un(e)s, ce chapitre ne sera pas celui auquel vous vous attendiez... mais je vous laisse plutôt entamer votre lecture, mes ami(e)s ! :D_

_Que la chance soit envers nos chers Twisted, et... ben voilà ^^_

_PS : J'ai supprimé le début du chapitre de Raiponce (le premier chap.), parce que j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile... Oui, vous savez très bien comment Ponce se rappelle de son passé et se dispute avec sa "mère", uh uh._

_PPS : Pour celles à qui je lis les fanfics (je ne sais pas si cette phrase est française...), sachez que je les continuerai prochainement mais suis dans l'incapacité pour le moment ;)_

* * *

**Tempête impétueuse**

** "Qu'il est doux, qu'il est doux d'écouter des histoires,**

** Des histoires du temps passé,**

** Quand les branches des arbres sont noires,**

** Quand la neige est épaisse et charge un sol glacé !"**

** ~La neige, Alfred de Vigny.**

Elles étaient passées. Comme un vol d'oiseaux migrateurs. Tout d'abord, elles avaient été lentes, secondes par secondes, elles se déroulaient, monotones et sinistres. Raiponce avait eu l'habitude de rester au pied de sa tour pendant qu'elles grignotaient sa vie. Elle avait déjà tenté de revenir dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, autrefois. Elle n'avait pas pu tenir dans la pièce plus d'une mini-seconde.

Le cadavre était resté au même endroit qu'auparavant. La puanteur de la chair en décomposition l'écœurait. Le sang maintenant séché recouvrait le sol, répandant encore leur odeur âcre. Plus aucun doute là-dessus : Eugène était mort.

Pascal. Où était Pascal ? Maximus. Où étaient-ils ? Elle ne les avait pas revus. Ils étaient partis, en un coup de vent. Comme le temps.

Elles étaient passées. Silencieuses, morbides. Souvent désespérées.

Les années.

Puis, ils s'étaient enchaînés, plus rapides mais moins confiants. Toujours plus rageurs et vulgaires.

Les siècles.

Raiponce avait vu le temps passer. Les nuages avaient déversé leur trombes d'eau sur son esprit meurtri de violence, et le soleil lui avait brûlé la peau. Parfois, elle avait voulu se déchirer cette chair cramée comme elle l'avait fait avec ses cheveux.

Ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi blonds qu'autrefois. Autant lumineux et emplis d'espoir et de promesses vains. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas perdu de leur beauté et de leur vigueur. Ils s'accrochaient parfaitement aux arbres lorsque l'envie lui prenait de faire de la balançoire. Ils s'accrochaient parfaitement à son crâne lorsque l'envie lui prenait de ses les arracher.

Raiponce restait jeune. Jeune et belle.

Car elle chantait.

Tous les soirs, elle s'asseyait au pied de sa tour maintenant ravagée par les années et elle chantait cette mélodie qui restait figée dans son crâne comme un cauchemar éternel.

_Guéris mes brûlures_

_Les cris et mes blessures_

_Rends-moi ce baiser_

_Qui m'a été enlevé_

_À tout jamais_

Les paroles n'avaient pas changé ; non pas parce que la jeune fille manquait d'imagination (elle n'en avait jamais manqué), mais parce qu'elle n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Pourquoi changer son passé ?

Réponse par une autre question : pourquoi s'évertuer à vouloir l'oublier ? Puisque le passé ne voudra jamais te laisser tranquille. Tu ne peux pas le transformer à ton gré, tu ne peux que l'assumer. Même si cet infâmie te dévore l'esprit, tu dois t'en rappeler pour mieux apprendre, pour mieux comprendre.

Même si, pour le moment, Raiponce ne comprenait pas.

.

Aujourd'hui était ensoleillé. Aujourd'hui, elle sortait de son antre. Les yeux embués de larmes de sommeil, les cernes encore visibles, les cheveux en pagaille ; cela ne resterait pas bien longtemps.

Tout d'abord : le quotidien.

Personne n'avait encore approché les ruines de la tour, personne n'avait découvert sa cachette. Sur ce point, Gothel avait été d'une grande aide. Le petit ruisseau glougloutait indéfiniment aux pieds d'arbres fournis. Raiponce trempa ses orteils dans l'eau tiède en chantonnant, guillerette, puis se débarrassa de sa robe rose et rouge quelque peu vieillie par le temps. Elle s'immergea, d'abord lentement, puis entièrement dans le ruisseau peu profond. Ses cheveux flottaient à la surface et elle fit soudain la planche, dégustant le simple bonheur de sentir le soleil sur sa peau nue et mouillée. Lorsqu'elle sentit enfin qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau, elle en ressortit et se positionna à l'ombre des ruines, toujours nue, pour s'abandonner à une fraîcheur bienvenue. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, puis se

Réveilla.

Comprit. Qu'aucun siècle n'était passé.Que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Comme toujours.

Elle était toujours nue, mais adossée à la gigantesque tour qui la dominait de sa grandeur. Ses cheveux reposaient autour et sur son corps comme une immense couverture dorée. Elle leva les yeux. Les nuages faisaient rage au-dessus de sa tête. Un tonnerre sourd se fit entendre et elle frissonna. De froid.

Il faisait froid.

Les nuages étaient gris sale. Ils ne laissaient filtrer aucun rayon de soleil qui puisse réchauffer la terre. Tremblante des pieds à la tête, Raiponce ramena vers elle sa chevelure qui lui portait chaud et tenta de se rendormir – de s'effondrer dans un monde futur où tout y était plus chaud, plus beau, plus doux. N'importe quoi d'autre mais pas cette vie.

Elle devait se rendormir. Sinon, elle deviendrait folle.

Une poussière glacée tomba sur sa joue froide, la gelant au plus profond de ses os. Raiponce gémit de douleur et plaqua une main pâle sur sa peau givrée, tentant vainement de la réchauffer.

Où était son vêtement ?

Ses grands yeux verts cherchèrent sa longue robe et la trouvèrent étendue sur un bosquet de fleurs toutes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes. Transie de froid, elle se débarrassa de sa chevelure pour boiter vers son habit. D'un geste malhabile, elle le saisit et l'enfila lentement, les mains tremblantes et les doigts raides.

Son souffle précipité s'élevait en volutes de vapeur vers le ciel orageux. De nouvelles poussières tombèrent des nuages cotonneux pour venir s'échouer lascivement autour de la jeune fille. Raiponce se dandina d'abord d'un pied sur l'autre, tentant de se réchauffer puis elle sentit une nouvelle poussière mordre son nez.

Ce ne pouvait pas être de la poussière. Ce n'était pas non plus de la cendre. Ni de la poudre. Peut-être était-ce de la neige.

De la neige, oui. Des flocons gris.

Mais on était en début d'automne...

Irrémédiablement, c'était des flocons. Raiponce toucha celui qui était resté au bout de son nez, et il fondit sur sa peau en un grésillement et quelque vapeur. Intriguée, elle passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres un peu gercées et découvrit la saveur de la neige précoce.

Elle en cueillit au creux de sa paume, puis but de cette liqueur fondue. Puis, elle rit aux éclats.

La neige tombait si vite et si fort que le paysage autour d'elle en était blanc d'hiver. Un instant, Raiponce se crut dans son livre de conte, le livre de la Reine des Neiges. La Reine s'était réfugiée au fin fond du globe. Au Pôle.

C'était cela. Raiponce était au Pôle.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tendit automatiquement. Son souffle s'alourdit et elle passa ses doigts fins sur sa bouche pour vérifier si le son ne venait pas d'elle.

Non. Ce cri était terrorisé. Plein de souffrance.

Et, soudain, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle leva ses immenses yeux verts vers les nuages d'où tombait la poussière – non, la neige. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

Une silhouette bleue dégringolait de l'espace. Une silhouette _humaine_. Une seconde, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même ; l'autre, elle semblait étalée sur une plaque de verre.

Elle tombait. Vite. Très vite.

Raiponce se surprit à penser qu'il y aurait une grosse bouillie devant elle lorsque la silhouette s'écraserait. Ça tacherait la neige de rouge. Et elle aurait beaucoup de travail pour tout nettoyer.

Puis, elle se dit que, finalement; le blanc et le rouge se mariaient très bien et qu'elle pourrait s'empêcher de laver le sol.

Avec un nouvel hurlement, la silhouette bleutée s'écrasa au sol accompagnée d'un nuage de neige poudreuse. Elle ne bougea plus.

Au début étonnée qu'il n'y ai pas de sang ni de de craquement d'os brisés, Raiponce resta sur place, puis s'avança, méfiante. Elle prit une longue mèche d'une main, prête à capturer la forme si elle bougeait.

Elle n'en eut pas besoin.

Lorsque le nuage de neige autour de la silhouette se dissipa avec une brise de vent froid, elle put enfin voir qui était tombé.

La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir, même de dos, que c'était un homme. Comme Eugène.

Un sentiment d'anxiété mêlé à de la fascination l'envahit. Et si c'était Eugène ? Il pouvait être revenu vers elle...

Non. Eugène avait été tué. Il était mort. Cet homme l'était aussi. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait : personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle chute. Sauf les princes des contes de fées. Et Eugène.

Elle délaissa soudainement la mèche blonde qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main et s'accroupit près de l'homme pour le retourner. D'un seul regard, elle comprit que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle espérait.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux blancs comme neige et ébouriffés. Sa peau était si pâle qu'elle sut tout de suite qu'il devait être mort depuis longtemps

(P_ourquoi avait-il hurlé s'il était déjà mort... ? Les morts ne crient pas. Ils souffrent en silence._)

et il ne possédait pas de barbe comme Eugène. Ses traits étaient crispés de douleur muette, ses lèvres minces étaient entrouvertes. Son visage était légèrement rond, les traits encore enfantins, et elle comprit que l'homme n'en était pas réellement un : il devait être soit plus jeune qu'elle, soit de son âge. Il possédait un vêtement très étrange. Une sorte de longue chemise bleue avec une capuche et une grosse poche ventrale. Elle était recouverte de givre au niveau du col, des manches et de la ceinture. Son pantalon était brun et usé, des lacets en cuir le resserrait aux jambes et il ne portait pas de chaussures. L'adolescent paraissait maigre, presque autant que la jeune fille.

Raiponce posa sa main sur le front du garçon, écartant les cheveux blancs indisciplinés et les traces de givre. Sa peau était aussi gelée que le vent froid qui faisait voler la portant lourde chevelure de la blonde

Elle hésita. Puis se pencha vers le torse du garçon pour tenter de sentir un quelconque battement de cœur.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

_Boum_

Pas l'ombre d'un espoir.

_ Boum boum_

Ni une légère vibration.

_Boum boum boum_

L'oreille de la jeune fille capta soudain un battement presque éteint. Lent. Si lent. Presque mort.

Elle sourit tendrement. Ce jeune homme était donc vivant. Faible, mais vivant.

Durant un instant, elle ne sut que faire. Le réveiller ou le laisser expirer ? Elle ne voulait pas de deuxième Eugène. Elle ne voulait pas de nouvelle histoire d'amour. Elle ne voulait pas de garçon. Elle ne voulait pas.

Alors, languissante, elle se pencha vers le visage pâle du jeune homme, ferma ses immenses yeux verts et sa bouche sèche rencontra les lèvres minces.

Elle ne voulait pas de nouvel Eugène. Mais ce garçon-là ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il était vivant.

Elle avait lu, dans un autre livre de conte, l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant. La princesse avait été victime d'un maléfice de la sorcière, la plongeant dans un sommeil profond durant cent longues années. Le prince (_Eugène_) était arrivé, l'avait embrassée, et elle s'était réanimée. Mais cette fois, cette fois ce serait l'inverse. La princesse allait sauver le prince.

Embrasser n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout lorsque le conjoint était inerte et passif. Mais elle prolongea tout de même son baiser passionné qui communiqua de sa chaleur maladive au corps froid.

"Je ne le connais même pas, réalisa Raiponce. Ce garçon vient de tomber des étoiles et pourtant, je l'embrasse. Je dois être folle."

Elle sentit brutalement une forte douleur s'abattre sur son omoplate droite et elle s'arracha des lèvres du garçon pour pousser un cri de douleur. Vive, elle se retourna et découvrit, étalé dans la neige à côté d'elle, deux longs bouts de bois fissurés. Ils avaient dû tomber du ciel tout comme le jeune homme.

Qui s'éveilla en un sursaut.

Raiponce plongea ses yeux couleur pousse tendre dans ceux du garçon, bleus glacés et hébétés. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui demander son nom mais fut brutalement rejetée en arrière par un poing crispé.

La tempête souffla de plus belle et de la neige fut projetée sur elle, l'ensevelissant sous une épaisse couche d'une température en dessous du zéro. Crachante, sifflante, elle se débattit sous la neige et parvint tant bien que mal à s'y extirper.

Furibonde, elle émergea de la neige pour tomber nez à nez avec le jeune homme qui paraissait encore plus haineux qu'elle. Il tenait les deux morceaux de bâton dans ses mains et les pointa brusquement vers le visage de Raiponce qui dut faire un bond en arrière pour éviter de se faire défigurer.

Soufflant de rage, il fonça droit sur elle sans même réfléchir.

- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla soudain Raiponce, mains tendues.

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait les lèvres anormalement rouges à cause de son baiser peut-être trop appuyé.

- Arrêtez, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. Arrêtez, arrêtez s'il vous plaît.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura le jeune homme avec un ton posé mais effrayant de gravité. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Je m'appelle Raiponce. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la réponse à votre deuxième question. À votre tour. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne baissa pas sa garde et ne cessa de la fixer, son regard passant de la chevelure de vingt mètres qui flottait sous le vent puissant et des yeux verts immenses de la jeune fille qui semblaient scruter le fond de son âme.

- Jack Frost, répondit-il enfin. Tu es avec Pitch, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais en aucun cas qui est Pitch, monsieur, et je ne compte pas vous agresser, alors arrêtez de m'observer comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

Le dénommé Jack eut un rire étranglé qui se termina en quinte de toux. Il finit plié en deux de douleur, les mains crispées contre sa poitrine.

Souffrance.

Souffrances.

Son cœur gelé battait comme un dément contre ses côtes, et il lui semblait qu'il allait bientôt s'extirper de sa poitrine. Les battements désordonnés de l'organe en surchauffe faisaient vibrer son corps en entier.

Brutalement, Jack se boucha les oreilles. Ce fut pire.

Le cœur s'écrasait contre ses côtes et ses poumons, il voulait se jeter dans la neige pour ne plus jamais y ressortir. Comme l'oie fauchée en plein vol par la balle du chasseur averti. Comme le lapin surpris par le renard alors qu'il sortait sans grande méfiance de sa cachette.

Comme une proie.

Et les yeux de la fille ne l'aidaient pas.

Il tenta de fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce regard impavide, insistant, insensible et ravageur. Mais il ne pouvait que plonger dans la pupille profonde.

C'était noir. C'était chaud. Tellement chaud. Brûlant. Volcanique.

Tellement **bouillant**.

Il se sentait fondre à cause des flammes des yeux de Raiponce et des battements ahuris de son propre cœur, il avait mal, si mal, qu'il se roulait dans le froid en essayant d'aider l'organe pompeux à s'extirper de sa poitrine pour le refroidir en le plongeant dans la neige, à tout prix, geler cet effroyable muscle qui lui faisait voir les milles et unes facettes de la souffrance...

Et elle le regardait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'aider. Chaque fibre de son corps clamait à haute et intelligible voix indistincte : "Ça fait mal, monsieur ?"

Et lui qui répondait sourdement : "À ton avis, ma jolie ?"

Soudain, comme elle était apparue, la crise s'arrêta. Jack poussa un long soupir de soulagement et plaqua de nouveau sa tête dans la neige froide, yeux mi-clos, et sentit son corps se détendre peu à peu tandis que ses spasmes involontaires s'arrêtaient.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ? demanda alors Raiponce d'une voix teintée d'une touche d'inquiétude. Êtes-vous blessé ?

Jack se releva d'une main lentement, les yeux toujours fermés. Puis, il cracha :

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?!

- Je disais simplement cela pour m'assurer de votre santé... grimaça-t-elle.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, ordonna-t-il en plantant alors son regard sur elle, aussi glacé que le blizzard. Je suis pas Vieil Homme Hiver, je n'ai encore que trois cent ans.

- Pour ma part, je pense avoir cinq siècles. Ou du moins, mon cerveau le pense, tandis que mon corps m'affirme qu'il ne s'est passé que quelques semaines...

- Où est-ce que je suis, **mademoiselle** ?

Raiponce nota avec intérêt le ton ironique mais joueur de l'adolescent, et elle eut un sourire.

- Vous êtes au pied de ma tour, répondit-elle en ignorant le rictus de Jack alors qu'elle le vouvoyait encore. Dans le royaume de Corona. Je vis ici.

- Jolie vallée, apprécia-t-il. Et belle tour. Pourquoi as-tu autant de cheveux ?

- J'adore les devinettes. Tentez votre chance !

Jack la regarda profondément et elle repéra une lueur franchement amusée dans les yeux gelés du jeune homme. Pour sa part, elle souriait gaiement.

Elle pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même depuis - il lui semblait bien - cinq cent ans.

- Voyons-voir... fit-il. Tu t'appelles Raiponce, tu vis dans une tour...

- Au pied de la tour, corrigea-t-elle.

- Tu as une chevelure blonde d'un kilomètre...

- À peine vingt-cinq mètres, je les ai mesurés il y a deux jours ! Ou peut-être était-ce l'an dernier...

- Pas bien difficile de deviner, continua-t-il en ignorant ses commentaires. J'imagine que tu as été séquestrée dans cette tour durant dix-huit longues années par une méjère qui t'a volé à tes parents parce qu'ils lui ont piqué des feuilles de salade ?

- Ne m'en racontez pas ! s'écria Raiponce, offusquée.

- De quoi ?

- Des salades.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, _frau_. Ton conte est bien connu...

- Je ne parviens pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce que vous voulez me dire. Maintenant, taisez-vous ou je vous ligote à même le sol.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! risqua Jack avec une grimace.

- Parions, répliqua fermement la jeune fille.

Jack jaugea son air exaspéré et comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Raiponce eut alors un sourire de mauvais augure. Jack haussa ses sourcils poivre et sel puis manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque la jeune fille, d'un pas vif, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel.

"Cette fille ne tourne décidément pas rond" pensa Jack lorsque leurs deux visages ne furent séparés que par quelques centimètres et des flocons qui continuaient de tomber.

- Qui êtes-vous, Jack Frost ? lui murmura-t-elle.

Il aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de le séduire, mais n'y parvenait pas. Non, cette Raiponce lui imposait sa supériorité. Elle lui montrait qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

Le pire, c'était qu'il le savait.

Jack déglutit difficilement sa salive froide.

- Tu veux la vérité, Raiponce-pas-du-conte-de-fée ? fit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître intimidé.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous arrêtiez avec vos salades, vos histoires sans intérêt. Et la vérité n'est pas une option. Monsieur Frost, pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé ici par la voie des airs ? Vous n'êtes pas humain. Vous êtes froid comme la tempête qui nous entoure.

- Vous voulez des "Raiponce", alors ? s'engorgea-t-il.

Elle maintint son contact visuel et Jack l'évita à tout prix.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il, vaincu. J'ai été... pour ce que je sais... blessé par le croque-mitaine. Il a... fait des choses.

À ses mots, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en deviennent rouges, couleur jurant sur sa peau extrêmement pâle.

- Que vous a-t-il fait ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, ravagée par la curiosité.

- Pas à moi...

Elle le regarda plus profondément.. Les larmes coulaient lentement et certaines givraient en cours de route. Elles trempaient son cou et bientôt son étrange vêtement. Il continuait de serrer les paupières comme un étau, ses mains pâles ramenées à son cœur comme lors de sa crise. Elle voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer son récit horrifiant, que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la même situation, elle le fit.

- Vous pouvez arrêter, monsieur, ce n'est pas grave...

- PAS GRAVE ?! éclata-t-il. I-il m'a regardé, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux... toute la souffrance que je lui ai fait endurer... et toute la haine possible dans ses iris verts... comme les tiens. Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui.

- Arrêtez...

- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute", m'a dit Fée. Mais pourtant, ça l'était...

- Jack...

- Ça a toujours été ma faute. J'ai risqué leur vie, j'ai risqué sa vie, j'ai risqué la mienne et tout ça pour rien. Je voulais les aider, je n'ai fait rien que tout gâcher. Comme d'habitude.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et les sanglots qu'il cherchait à retenir lui coupaient le souffle. Raiponce mit une main douce sur sa joue mouillée, et la caressa lentement en tentant de sourire.

- Tout va bien, Jack, le raisonna-t-elle.

- Et ce salop m'a eu. Je préfère qu'il m'ai attrapé. Il a tenté de me faire comprendre que ce qu'il – ce que j'avais fait était juste et bon. Je peux pas croire qu'il ait presque réussi à m'amadouer. J'étais tellement désespéré... Et au dernier moment, il m'a prit mon bâton.

Jack ouvrit des yeux rougis et, sans même remarquer la main de Raiponce sur son visage, tâtonna la neige pour trouver les deux bouts de bois brisés. Lorsqu'il les tint dans ses mains, il les contempla un instant.

Puis les jeta au loin.

- Il me l'a cassé. Maintenant, il sert plus à rien. À part à me faire mal.

Lentement, Jack s'assit à terre. Raiponce laissa retomber son bras, mortifiée. Et s'assit à ses côtés.

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui. À part peut-être qu'il avait trois cent ans, et qu'il avait enduré des souffrances bien trop horribles. Comme elle.

Elle le connaissait. Ils étaient différents, mais si ressemblants. Elle se sentit attirée par cet adolescent qui pleurait silencieusement, la tête enfouie dans ses mains pâles. Alors, la jeune fille passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. Il se laissa faire, anéanti.

Et fit tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Raiponce, enfouissant son visage dans la robe tachée de rouge. Elle passa sa main rose dans les cheveux blancs du garçon, les ébouriffant encore, frissonnante sous le blizzard qui grondait autour d'eux.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient soulevés par la brise et elle pouvait les voir se dresser dans le ciel, retomber avec grâce autour d'eux, puis s'élever encore pour tourbillonner, tempête d'or au milieu de l'ouragan argenté. Tel un symbole d'espoir.

Comme s'il y en restait dans ce monde affligé.


End file.
